Happy Halloween for me
by Catirella
Summary: Dure journée pour Duo. Il n’a pas envi de fêté celleci avec ceux qui se disent ses amis... Mais qui a t’il de si spéciale le 31 octobre... Attention pas d’humour... [Série Petit OS : Numéro 27]... YAOI...


Titre : **Happy Halloween for me**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus de le faire !

Genre : **_Série de petits OS… _**(Number 27)

_Bêta, Arlia. Toujours à titre exceptionnel :_

_Un joli petit OS _

_Perso je fête pas Halloween _…(Heuuuuuu, moi non plus… Cat)

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture Arlia_

**Note de l'auteur :**  
_Écrit le 29 et 30 septembre 2006._

Peu à dire en fait.  
Pas humoristique, désolée.  
Bonne lecture à vous tous.

Catirella

♣ … ♣

♣ Pour les inconditionnels du **_MARDI_** ! ♣

Petit OS spécial pour deux raisons.  
La première c'est Halloween.  
La deuxième c'est mon anniversaire.  
Les dinosaures n'ont qu'à bien se tenir.  
Snif…

♣ … ♣

◊ **Merci à Arlia pour cette correction. **◊

♣ … ♣

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ?  
**OS court ! Très !**

Toujours les changements de temps, attention…  
**_Gomen_** d'avance pour les inconditionnels du français et de la grammaire. Biz, Catirella

♣ … ♣

Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

**Happy Halloween for me**

**

* * *

**

Aujourd'hui je suis tout excité je saute dans tous les sens.

Quoi cela ne change pas des autres jours.

Même pas vrai.

Bon si un peu.

**BON OK BEAUCOUP.**

Me gâchez pas mon plaisir. Le P.D.C. le fait déjà 364 jours par an quand c'est une année à 365 jours.

C'est qui P.D.C.

Ben. Le Pincé Du Cul.

Heero quoi.

Mais aujourd'hui m'en fous. C'est mon anniversaire. Si c'est la bonne date. Sally elle m'a fait une vilaine prise de sang. Bouuuuuuuuu, que je n'ai pas aimé. Mais elle a pu grâce à une nouvelle technologie calculer la date exacte de ma naissance et je suis né le 31 octobre AC 180.

J'avais des prédispositions à être Shinigami.

Bien que là je serais plus Zébulon du Manège Enchanté. Un vieux truc pour les enfants d'avant l'AC mais alors très vieux. Mais je n'ai pas les moustaches et plus de cheveux.

Je suis en plus le plus jeune, mais ça ils ne le savent pas.

**Hein !**

Zut, je ne leur ai même pas dit. On a fêté tous leurs anniversaires et moi je vais encore passer à la trappe comme ces 3 dernières années.

Gros soupir.

Tant pis.

Je vais me faire un " **Happy Halloween for me** " tout seul.

Je l'ai bien fait depuis toujours une année de plus ou de moins quelle importance. Mais là quand même c'était mes 18 ans.

Re-gros soupir.

« Duo tout va bien ? »

Aller retrouvons le sourire.

« Oui Quatre. Tout va parfaitement bien. »

« Tu en es sûr ? »

C'est pas vrai il va pas lâcher l'empathe.

« Je t'assure que tout va bien. Je te laisse je vais aller faire un tour. »

« Bien. Ne rentre pas trop tard, il y a le bal costumé de Réléna au palais de Sank pour Halloween ce soir. »

Crotte je l'avais oublié le bonbon rose.

« Je ne sais pas si je vais y aller. »

« QUOI ! Mais tu adores Halloween. »

« Oui mais cette année je n'ai pas plus envie que cela de voir le tutu rose. »

Quatre pouffe de rire c'est vrai qu'imaginer Réléna en tutu rose est de plus comique. Elle a la grâce d'un gorille et encore le gorille il a la classe car il est en noir. Non je ne l'aime toujours pas et encore moins depuis qu'Heero est son garde du corps personnel. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont amants. Mon Dieu ne pas avoir l'image de ces deux là au lit un cauchemar.

Pardon !

Oui j'aime toujours Heero et lui m'ignore et me traite de « Baka » dès qu'il le peut. J'ai au moins la chance d'avoir ma propre chambre depuis la fin de la guerre. Donc je suis moins frustré de ne pas être avec lui. Je compense par mes études. Ça personne ne le sait. Ils pensent tous que je bosse avec Hilde dans la société de recyclage de Gundamium que nous avons montée tous les deux à la fin de la guerre. Mais de 8h à 14 heures je suis des cours et de 14h30 à 20h30 de suis dans la crasse avec le recyclage. Le matin un petit jeune travaille pour nous. Moi je suis HS tous les soirs mais heureux.

Ma vie se résume à cela.

Cela fait plus de quatre heures que je marche sans but dans la ville. On est samedi et la nuit est tombée depuis environ 1 heure. Pleins d'enfants avec des costumes tous aussi beaux les uns que les autres vont d'immeubles en magasins avec leur sac pour avoir des bonbons. J'ai toujours rêvé de faire cela étant petit.

Tiens une boulangerie et si je m'achetais un gâteau individuel pour ce soir.

Je souris car il y en a tellement que je ne sais pas quoi choisir.

Je mettrai la petite bougie bleue que j'ai mise de côté au dernier anniversaire que nous avons fêté. Elle n'est pas neuve mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Je vais avoir ma toute première bougie sur un petit gâteau.

Solo tu me manques aujourd'hui.

OH ! Il y a des gâteaux en forme de citrouille. On dirait de la pâte d'amande. Je vais prendre cela.

Bon maintenant que j'ai mon gâteau et que j'ai mal aux pieds, il est temps de rebrousser chemin et de rentrer. Il sera environ 20h passées ils devraient tous être partis pour la fête costumée. De toute façon je n'avais pas pris de costume.

La maison est plongée dans le noir c'est bon je suis seul.

Bouuuuuu, c'est que le temps s'est rafraîchit.

Bien. Je vais mettre mon gâteau au frais et me faire cuire une pizza surgelée.

C'est triste un anniversaire seul quand même.

J'ai ma joue dans la paume de ma main et je regarde ma pizza cuire dans le four. Quel programme.

_Ding._

Chouette c'est près, j 'ai plus que faim.

Je déguste doucement mon repas d'anniversaire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai envie de pleurer mais « _Boy don't cry…_ » c'est super dur ce soir Solo.

Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas parlé.

Bon Ok pas si longtemps que cela. Oui t'as vu je me suis aussi servi un verre de coca. C'est jour de fête pour moi aujourd'hui. J'ai 18 ans Solo.

Soupir.

J'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça de soupirer.

Aller ma petite bougie et mon gâteau en forme de citrouille.

J'ai pris une belle petite assiette celle que Quatre ne sort que les jours de fête. Ce jour l'est donc j'ai pris ce droit. Ma citrouille orange ornée d'une bougie bleue est magnifique.

Il faut que je fasse un vœu maintenant. Je ferme les yeux et zut je pleure.

Je fais mon vœu et souffle ma bougie.

« Happy Birthday.»

Et la j'éclate en sanglots. C'est pas juste j'ai pas mérité d'être tout seul. En même temps je ne leur ai rien dit mais s'ils avaient été de vrais amis, ils m'auraient au moins choisi une date en trois ans. Même une seule fois. Je pleure tellement que je sursaute quand une main me caresse les cheveux.

« Duo arrête de pleurer je suis là. »

« Heero ? »

« Oui, je suis venu te chercher. »

« Je je veux pas aller à à la fête de l'autre gre greluche. »

« Pour me faire plaisir. »

« Na. Je veu veux pas. »

« Duo s'il te plaît pour moi. »

« T'as t'as pas le droit 'Ro. »

« M'appelle pas 'Ro. »

Duo sent le souffle chaud d'Heero dans son cou.

« Non steuplaît me force pas. »

« Si aller viens. »

« **NON** et j'ai mon gâteau à manger. »

« Je vais le remettre au frais tu le mangeras demain. »

« **NON redonne moi mon gâteau immédiatement YUY.** »

« Hn. »

« **HEEROOOOOOOOOOOO.** »

« Let's go, l'asticot. »

« **L'humour ne te va pas Yuy repose-moi au sol.** »

« Hn. »

« **Tu vas me gâcher ma soirée c'est dégueulasse laisse-moi tranquille.** »

Subitement je me retrouve sur mes jambes et pas avec douceur.

« On fait juste un aller-retour. »

« Mais j'ai pas envie Heero. »

« On dirait un gamin capricieux ! »

Hein ! Pourquoi il dit ça. Peux être par ce que j'ai les poings serrés et les sourcils froncés. Et il m'a empêché de manger mon gâteau.

Pouf il va pas lâcher l'affaire. Qu'il est chiant quand il veut obtenir quelque chose.

« Juste un aller-retour et tu me ramènes compris ? »

« Hn. »

« C'est un « Hn » quoi ça ? »

« Oui. »

15 minutes plus tard nous sommes aux portes du palais de Sank. Je ne me souvenais plus que nous habitions si près flûte.

« J'ai vu nous repartons. »

« Duo. Nous ne sommes même pas encore à l'intérieur. »

« Tu as dit un aller/retour tu n'as dit à aucun moment que je devais y mettre les pieds à cette foutue soirée. »

« Cela semblait logique non ? »

« Non. »

« Aller viens. »

« NON il n'y a plus de musique cela doit être fini, ils sont tous rentrés chez eux. »

« Baka. Arrête de traîner les pieds tu vas abîmer tes chaussures. »

« M'en fous. »

Et voilà je suis en enfer. Un enfer bien trop silencieux et noir je trouve. C'est quoi cette soirée glauque.

D'un coup on se prend de plein fouet une luminosité terrible et des hurlements. J'ai mis au moins 10 secondes pour que mon cerveau analyser l'information suivante :

« **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE DUO.** »

Que toutes les personnes présentes ont crié au moment où les lumières ont été enclenchées. Moi ce sont les chutes du Niagara qui se sont déclenchées et j'ai le visage dans la tenue de prêtre d'Heero.

Mon Dieu faites qu'il n'envisage pas de le devenir.

Ils ont pensé à moi. Je ne m'y attendais absolument pas du tout.

« Ça va aller ? »

« Voui. Laisse-moi juste le temps de réaliser. »

« Hn… Ensuite un énorme gâteau n'attend que toi pour être découpé. »

Je relève la tête et plonge mon regard dans celui de… D'un prêtre !

« Il y a aussi un gâteau ? »

« Hn… Et des cadeaux. »

Un sourire timide se dessine sur mon visage avec des joues toutes roses.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui Duo c'est vrai. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

« Ne dire rien et sèche tes larmes. Un lapin bleu approche avec un couteau. »

« Hein ! »

Je me retourne et j'ai envie de rire. Quatre est trop comique. Je me demande comment Trowa est déguisé.

Je suis le plus heureux au monde ce soir car je vais souffler 18 magnifiques bougies sur un sublime gâteau ou mon Deathscythe est représenté avec la faux en action.

J'ai eu plein de cadeaux aussi divers les uns que les autres. Même Réléna m'en a fait un. J'ai eu peur lorsqu'elle m'a dit c'est un vêtement. J'ai vu une ampoule au-dessus de ma tête. ROSE l'ampoule !

Ben, non.

Comme quoi tout le monde peut se tromper.

Le plus choquant c'est quand une fois rentrés à la maison Heero a voulu m'embrasser.

J'ai fait une chose que je ne me serais jamais cru capable. Je l'ai repoussé.

Pourquoi ?

J'avais l'impression qu'un curé voulait m'embrasser. Ça je ne peux pas.

Mais là maintenant qu'il est en…

**OH MON DIEU LES NEURONES.**

En petite serviette de toilette, mais alors minuscule la serviette.

Oups elle est tombée. J'ai pas fait exprès je le jure !

Ben quoi ?

Le cadeau d'Heero était superbe mais j'ai envie de me servir d'un des cadeaux de Wufei.

Il cache bien son jeu le Feifei.

Il m'a offert une grosse boite de préservatifs avec plein de couleurs différentes.

J'ai besoin d'un volontaire et au vu de l'exploration de mes amygdales d'Heero, je pense qu'il va l'être.

Il est déjà tout nu.

Niak niak.

Hummmmmmmmmmm, il est encore mieux foutu que dans mes rêves.

Je n'ai plus qu'un seul désir.

Qu'il m'emporte jusqu'à la fin de la nuit dans une multitude de sensations nouvelles pour moi.

Avoir 18 ans est un fait merveilleux pour moi. Avec la vie que j'ai vécue depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne c'est l'un des plus beaux présents que la vie et la mort m'ont fait.

La mort n'a pas voulu de moi à plusieurs reprises et m'a obligé à côtoyer la vie avec tous mes souvenirs plus douloureux les uns que les autres.

Mais à cet instant je me dis que toutes ces épreuves m'ont mené dans tes bras et je m'y sens bien.

Mes amis sont vraiment des amis.

Ils ont préparé à mon insu une fête d'anniversaire que j'ai failli gâcher. Mais elle ne le fut pas.

Heero est venu m'arracher à ma citrouille et ma peine, avec un col de prêtre. Cela ne lui va pas du tout. Je le porte mieux.

Là ta langue me fait pousser mes premières plaintes de plaisir.

Oui.

Ce tout premier anniversaire en ce 31 octobre de l'année AC 198 est le plus beau Halloween que j'ai passé de ma vie.

Solo, Père Maxwell, Sœur Hélène. Merci d'avoir croisé ma vie même si celle-ci vous a arrachés trop tôt pour mon cœur qui ne vous oubliera jamais.

Si je ne vous avais pas rencontré à un moment donné peut-être que le bonheur que je vie enfin n'existerait pas.

Heero m'a donné une preuve de son amour pour moi avec toute la douceur dont je ne l'aurais cru capable.

Il a été des plus patients et le petit démon que je suis des plus timides et câlins.

Mon masque de Joker est tombé cette nuit.

Le sien aussi.

Nous nous sommes donnés tout cet amour qui nous a fait tant défaut depuis toujours.

« Ai shiteru Duo. »

Cette phrase m'a ému plus que tout.

J'ai enfin pu lui dire à mon tour ces mots que j'avais envi de lui dire depuis la nuit des temps.

« I love you Heero. »

Cette nuit je ne suis plus seul. Je repose au creux de ton corps et tu me serres dans tes bras.

Je sais qu'à partir de maintenant je vais pouvoir dire :

« **Happy Halloween for you **»

et

« **Joyeux Anniversaire **» Pour tous ceux qui sont nés le 31 octobre comme moi…

Mon vœux c'est réalisé.

Et le votre ?

_**FINI**_

XXVII  
Je n'ai rien à ajouter de plus.  
Á la semaine prochaine.

♣ **_Catirella _**♣

* * *

**Aller pour le dinosaure que je suis une review, je ne  
demande pas une prose non plus hein. Juste un  
petit mot en cette journée du 31/10/06… **↓↓↓ 


End file.
